Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 029
Summary The first duel of the Duelist Kingdom finals between Mai Valentine and Yugi Motou begins. This time, Mai is playing without cheating. The Duel does not start off very well for Yugi, as Mai's Mirror Wall cuts all of Yugi's attacking monsters' ATK in half, making them easy pickings for Mai's powered-up Harpie Lady. Mai's Shadow of Eyes prevents him from playing any of his monsters in Defense Position, and her Harpie's Feather Duster destroys two of Yugi's strongest Trap Cards, Spellbinding Circle and Mirror Force. To make things worse, Yugi and Yami continue to internally clash for control of the Duel, as Yugi will not let Yami Duel, for fear that he might recklessly hurt someone as he almost did when Seto threatened to kill himself if Yugi won. With only 300 Life Points left, can Yugi get over his fear and make a come-from-behind victory, or will he be eliminated and lose his chance to save his grandfather and the Kaiba brothers? Featured Duel: Mai Valentine vs. Yugi Muto - Part 1 Mai's turn Mai Normal Summons "Harpie Lady" in Attack Position (1300 ATK / 1400 DEF) then Sets 1 card. Yugi's turn Yugi Normal Summons "Gaia the Fierce Knight" in Attack Position (2300 ATK / 2100 DEF). "Gaia the Fierce Knight" attacks "Harpie Lady", but Mai activates "Mirror Wall" to negate his attack then decrease his ATK by half ("Gaia the Fierce Knight": 2300 → 1150 ATK). Mai's turn Mai activates equips "Cyber Shield" to "Harpie Lady". "Cyber Shield" increases "Harpie Lady's" ATK by 500 points ("Harpie Lady" 1300 → 1800 ATK). "Harpie Lady" attacks then destroys "Gaia the Fierce Knight" (Yugi: 2000 → 1350 Life Points). Yugi's turn Yugi Normal Summons "Summoned Skull" in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 1200). "Summoned Skull" attacks "Harpie Lady"; Yugi not knowing "Mirror Wall" is a Continuous Trap Card. "Mirror Wall's" effect negates "Summoned Skull's" attack then decreases its ATK by half ("Summoned Skull": 2500 → 1250 ATK). Yugi Sets 1 card. Mai's turn Mai activates "Harpie's Feather Duster" to destroy Yugi's Set card: "Spellbinding Circle". Yugi's turn Yugi Normal Summons "Feral Imp" in Defense Position (1300 ATK / 1400 DEF) then switches Summoned Skull to Defense Position. Mai's turn Mai Valentine equips "Rose Whip" to "Harpie Lady". "Rose Whip" increases "Harpie Lady's" ATK and DEF by 300 points ("Harpie Lady": 1800 → 2100 ATK / 1400 → 1700 DEF). "Harpie Lady" attacks then destroys "Feral Imp". Yugi's turn Yugi passes. Mai's turn Mai Normal Summons "Harpie's Pet Dragon" in Attack Position (2000 ATK / 2500 DEF). Because of its effect, "Harpie's Pet Dragon" gains 300 ATK for each "Harpie Lady" on the field ("Harpie's Pet Dragon": 2000 → 2300 ATK / 2500 → 2800 DEF). "Harpie's Pet Dragon" attacks then destroys "Summoned Skull". Yugi's turn Yugi Muto Normal Summons "Dark Magician" in Defense Position (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) then Sets 1 card. Mai's turn Mai activates "Shadow of Eyes" to switch Dark Magician to Attack Position then forces him to attack "Harpie's Pet Dragon". "Mirror Wall's" effect negates that attack then decreases "Dark Magician's" ATK by half ("Dark Magician": 2500 → 1250 ATK). Mai activates another "Harpie's Feather Duster" to destroy Yugi's Set card: "Mirror Force". "Harpie's Pet Dragon" attacks then destroys "Dark Magician" (Yugi: 1350 → 300 Life Points). Duel concludes next episode. Featured Cards Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes